This study was designed as a pilot study to test the feasibility and efficacy of administering a dose-intense version of a standard combination chemotherapy regimen ProMACE-CytaBOM for patients with stages II, III, and IV diffuse aggressive lymphoma and stages III and IV follicular mixed lymphoma. The treatment consists of eight 2-week cycles, for a total of sixteen weeks. A dose escalation schema has been added and most patients are able to be escalated to dose level three. To date, there have been 81 evaluable patients entered on study: 69 have achieved a complete response (85%). There have been 14 relapses, all following short complete remissions. These preliminary results indicate that the treatment can be safely given, though some patients require dose-reductions. Response rates are equivalent to standard ProMACE-CytaBOM.